


Improbable

by idkspookystuff



Series: theory 'verse [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Unbeta'd, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: “You’re pregnant,” Shane says flatly, which is not the reaction Ryan was looking for.Admittedly, he doesn’t know what reaction he was looking for. A freakout, maybe. For Shane to start throwing shit. Maybe for him to burst into tears. Laughter. Him having Ryan committed. Anything that isn’t Shane staring at him blankly, no sign of expression anywhere on his stupid, repressed mid-western face.“Yes,” Ryan answers.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: theory 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180283
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> i know i LITERALLY ALWAYS SAY THIS but this one is the fault of my friends at [the shyan shipping society discord](https://discord.gg/HwgFn8rKbU) (come join us), specifically pop and arby. i will be accepting my payment now thank you.
> 
> this is, like, technically a followup to my fic in theory, but i feel like it stands alone. but you should read that one if you want more breeding kink.
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, they make me happy and i'll try to reply.
> 
> thank you have a great day drink water bye!
> 
> [-is](https://hailwatcher.tumblr.com)
> 
> ps no beta we die like MEN

They’re lying in bed together, Ryan curled into Shane, his head on Shane’s chest, turned to face the cool air of the apartment. Ryan’s just finished throwing up, sick for the past couple of weeks. He’s stubborn and won’t go to the doctor. After all, it’s not like he’s sick all the time, he just throws up occasionally. It’s probably some weird stomach bug thing, but wherever it is, it has him half-asleep and sweaty in Shane’s arms.

Shane’s fingers trace Ryan’s spine and he jokes: “maybe you’re pregnant.”

It’s really stupid. Of course Ryan isn’t pregnant; cis men don’t get pregnant. He doesn’t have the parts to be pregnant. But it’s a thought that nags him long after Shane falls asleep.

At 2 in the morning, after watching Shane sleep for a bit and being unable to sleep himself, he sighs. He untangles himself carefully from Shane’s arms and gets dressed. (As dressed as one can be for a 2AM 7/11 run, which includes his sweats and one of Shane’s sweatshirts). 

The drive to 7/11 is uneventful, but once he gets there, he stands and stares at the wall of pregnancy tests for a while. This is  _ so stupid _ . It’s so stupid. Shane would be laughing his ass off right now if he knew. But there’s a nagging voice in the back of his brain. ‘ _ Maybe you’re pregnant _ ’, it says, and that’s enough to make him grab the box off the shelf, just to shut that voice off. He’ll take the test, it’ll be negative, and he’ll never tell anyone about this. It’ll be between him and the lanky acne-ridden long-haired teenager working at 7/11 at 2AM.

Said acne-ridden teenager gives Ryan a sympathetic look when Ryan goes to pay for the pregnancy test. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Ryan scoffs. “You have no idea,” he mutters under his breath. When the kid finishes ringing him up, Ryan shoves the test in the pocket of Shane’s hoodie. “You got a bathroom?” he asks.

The kid gives him a weird look, but points him in the direction of the bathroom regardless. Ryan walks in and finds that it’s disgusting, but hey, what did he expect from a 7/11 bathroom? 

“Remove the cap, point the tip into the urine stream, re-cap and let it process for five minutes,” Ryan reads out-loud from the box. He follows directions and then lets the test rest on the sink. In any other situation, it would probably be gross to leave a stick of his pee on a sink he doesn’t own, but hey, it’s a 7/11. Way grosser shit has definitely happened on that sink.

He paces the length of the bathroom as he waits. He feels really dumb. The test is going to say he’s not pregnant. Of course it is. Because cis men don’t get pregnant. Ryan believes in the supernatural, sure, but he’s not a man who doesn’t know science, despite Shane’s ruthless teasing. Cis men don’t get pregnant.

A timer for 5 minutes goes off on his phone. Ryan takes a deep breath, turns it off, and then flips the test over.

Two lines. Ryan frantically flips the box over to reread the instructions. _Pregnant._

He throws up again.

-

“You’re pregnant,” Shane says flatly, which is not the reaction Ryan was looking for.

Admittedly, he doesn’t know what reaction he was looking for. A freakout, maybe. For Shane to start throwing shit. Maybe for him to burst into tears. Laughter. Him having Ryan committed. Anything that isn’t Shane staring at him blankly, no sign of expression anywhere on his stupid, repressed mid-western face.

“Yes,” Ryan answers.

“You’re serious,” Shane says. When Ryan nods, Shane sighs. He scratches at the top of his head, pushing his bushy hair out of the way. “Ryan, I really don’t know how to say this, but I’ve seen your parts. You don’t have the parts to make a baby. Unless this is some kind of sex thing, in which case, this is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever taken part in. We should workshop your foreplay skills.”

Ryan sighs. “Will you listen to me?” he asks. When Shane looks at him and shrugs, Ryan digs through his backpack. “Here,” he says.

Shane takes the paper that’s thrust into his hands. “Blood pregnancy test,” he reads outloud. His eyes scan the paper, and he looks a little confused when he says, “pregnant.” He gives Ryan a look that Ryan can’t quite make out. “Ryan.”

“And here,” Ryan holds out another. “The doctor took a sonogram.”

Shane takes it. “This isn’t yours,” he says. His voice is still flat, but it’s a little bit shaky now, like he thinks Ryan’s fucking with him and is going a little too far with it.

“Look at the top,” Ryan says. He leans over so that he can point at it. “That’s today’s date. Ryan Steven Bergara.”

-

It isn’t the best thing when someone who’s 6’4 faints. 

When he wakes up, he repeats “pregnant” so much that Ryan thinks he maybe has a concussion, despite not having hit his head. He gets Shane to bed, and isn’t surprised when Shane stays in for most of the next day. It’s a pretty big shock, one that Ryan’s barely wrapped his head around, even after a doctor’s appointment.

He’s  _ pregnant _ .

The thing is, Shane doesn’t talk to him the next day. Or the day after that. Their entire relationship for the next week is meetings, Ryan catching Shane’s eye from across the office and Shane looking away, eating in silence, going to bed side by side. Ryan’s never felt more alone in his entire life.

So it’s weird when, after working late, he comes home to Shane shoving him against the wall.

“Woah, what the fuck,” Ryan says. He drops his backpack to the floor in shock. “Warn me next time, man, I could have been holding something expensive.”

“You’re pregnant,” Shane says. His voice is low, deep in his throat like a growl, and it sends goosebumps down Ryan’s arms. 

“I-” Ryan answers intelligently. It’s not every day you come home from work and have your partner accost you in the entryway about being pregnant, after all. “Yeah, man.”

“You’re-” Shane puts his hands to Ryan’s stomach. Ryan isn’t showing yet, the doctor thinks he’s only 8 weeks pregnant, but he’s softer there and Shane definitely notices. “Wow,” he says, as if he’s had some kind of revelation. “You’re  _ pregnant. _ ” And then, before Ryan can respond, Shane locks their lips in a fierce kiss.

Ryan fully intends to chew Shane out about ignoring him for the past couple of days, or at least ask if Shane’s having a psychotic break, but he can’t think of anything but Shane’s lips on his, the way one of Shane’s hands goes to the nape of Ryan’s neck, the other one still on Ryan’s stomach. It’s probably fucked up that Shane cradling his stomach like that makes his cock throb.

Shane pulls back from the kiss, his lips red and shiny, his face flushed and his eyes dilated. “Bedroom,” he says.

Half of Ryan’s itching to follow the order and get his ass torn up in the bed, but he has a better idea. “Counter offer,” he says. He motions with his head towards the kitchen. “Kitchen counter.”

Shane gets what he’s talking about almost immediately. “Fuck,” he says. “Just like-”

“-the first time,” Ryan finishes. The first time Shane told him about his breeding kink. The first time they had sex about it. How Shane held him down the counter and fucked him into it while telling him how much he wanted to breed him. The way Shane came inside him and it dripped down his thighs. 

Shane pushes Ryan in the direction of the kitchen and Ryan goes eagerly. He leans back against the breakfast bar as Shane goes for the third drawer on the left. “Oh, it’s in the one to the right, actually,” Ryan says. “I reorganized.” 

“He reorganized,” Shane mutters to himself. He grabs the lube and crowds Ryan, pushing him so the back of his knees hit the breakfast bar.

“Look at you,” Shane says. “You’re so desperate for it already.” He reaches between them and cups Ryan’s cock through his pants. He leans in close to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “Everyone thinks you’re so put together, but I know the truth. You’re desperate for cock. So desperate for it in your hole that you didn’t care about the consequences, just let me put it in and cream your hole until you got pregnant.”

Shane digs his teeth into the side of Ryan’s neck and Ryan gasps. “I got so horny that I defied the laws of nature,” he breathes.

Shane laughs against Ryan’s neck. “You are so fucking stupid.” He gets a hand under Ryan’s shirt and pushes it up, until his warm hand is on the skin of Ryan’s stomach. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he says, broken.

Ryan’s not sure he’s ever seen Shane this turned on about anything. “You’re really boned up about this, aren’t you?” he asks.

“Of course I’m  _ boned _ up about it. You’re pregnant, Ryan.” He pulls Ryan’s shirt off and makes quick work of his jeans, pushing them around his ankles along with his boxers. Ryan moves to kick his pants off of his ankles, leaving him naked and exposed in their kitchen. If he sucks in enough, he feels like he can maybe see a little bump. Shane’s hands fall to Ryan’s stomach, his face reverent. “Fuck.”

“Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna stare at my stomach?” Ryan asks. 

Shane, never one to turn down competition, flips Ryan around and pins him to the counter, both of Ryan’s wrists in one giant hand against his back. He lets go to pour lube over his fingers and then he pins Ryan again, pushing two fingers into his hole. Ryan gasps, tries to push back against Shane’s hand, but Shane holds him still. 

“Shh, baby,” Shane says. “I know you’re a slut, but I gotta open you up. Can’t rip you open on my cock, even though I know you’d love that.”

He pushes a third in after what feels like a lifetime, and rubs Ryan’s prostate. “That good, baby?” he mutters, voice low and dark in Ryan’s ear. Ryan responds with a long whine. “You think I could milk the cum from your cock like this? Make it all pour out for me, just like those leaky titties?” he moves his hand from Ryan’s wrists and uses it to squeeze his pec. They aren’t swollen enough to be breasts, but Shane squeezes like they are. “They’re gonna be all big and sore. You’ll be leaking everywhere, baby. You gonna let me have a taste?”

Ryan doesn’t have the brain cells to answer beyond broken gasps and whines. This doesn’t deter Shane. “Yeah, I know you will. Because you’re a good boy for me.”

Shane pulls his fingers out with one last vigorous rub at Ryan’s prostate that make his cock leak. Shane strips behind him and then holds his cock at Ryan’s opening. “You ready for me, baby?”

Ryan feels a little bit like screaming, but he holds back. “Yes, yes, please,” he begs instead. “Please fuck me.”

Shane pushes in, in, so slowly. When he finally bottoms out, his giant cock inside Ryan, he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss in between Ryan’s shoulder blades. “I love you so much, baby,” he says as he starts thrusting into Ryan. It sends Ryan up the counter a bit and his hand instinctively goes to his stomach. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Shane says when he sees this.

Ryan smirks against the counter. “Does it turn you on, big guy?” he asks. “Knowing that you did this to me? You came inside me so much that you broke the laws of biology, put a baby deep inside me.” Shane groans, his thrusts speeding up. “Everyone’s gonna know. I’m gonna get so big, so round that there’ll be no question about it. It’s already kind of started.” Ryan takes one of Shane’s hands and puts it on his stomach, and Shane makes a wounded noise.

“It’ll be so uncomfortable, being all big like that, but you’ll help me out, won’t you?” Ryan asks. He gasps as Shane thrusts against his prostate over and over again. It’s quick and it’s dirty and it’s ruthless and it’s so, so good. “And when my milk starts coming in, and my tits are sore and uncomfortable, you’ll milk them for me, huh? Suck ‘em dry, isn’t that what you said the first time?”

“Ryan, Ryan,” Shane chants.

“And after the baby’s born, you’ll just knock me up again,” Ryan says. “Again and again, creaming me whenever you can, in the bedroom, in the car, in the office, until I’m pregnant again. Wanna-” he groans, drops his head against the counter. “-wanna be barefoot and pregnant for the rest of my damn life.”

Shane gasps, his hips jerking forward as he comes inside Ryan. Ryan clenches around Shane’s cock, draining as much cum as he can, relishing the way it feels inside him. “Wish you could get me pregnant again, Shane,” he says. 

Shane doesn’t pull out. He reaches around to grab Ryan’s cock and jerk him off quickly. One of his hands goes back to Ryan’s stomach. It’s a weirdly tender moment, considering. “Come on, Ryan,” he says. “Come for me. Come with a load in your ass and a baby in your tummy, just like you want. Like you  _ need _ .”

Ryan’s pretty sure Shane has magical powers sometimes; he’s unable to disobey. He comes on command, back arching. He shakes with it, covers Shane’s fist and the counter. It’s the hardest he’s come in a few weeks - possibly ever - and it leaves him boneless and tired.

Shane rests his head against Ryan’s lower back. “You’re really pregnant,” he says.

Ryan takes a deep breath. “Yup,” he replies.

He can practically hear Shane’s giddy smile. “Well, alright then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [-is](https://hailwatcher.tumblr.com)


End file.
